Corvus' Cry
by SeekerOfDeath
Summary: Due to a misdone potion, Hermione is sent back in time. Here, she finds that not all people were always as evil as they seemed to be. HGSS
1. Trouble Begins

Corvus' Cry  
  
A/N: Corvus is in the term of the star Corvus. It litteraly means: The crow. So the Crow's cry. This one was based off an RPG that me and a close friend (Monkeystarz- check out her fanfics, they rock!) did, but I changed a few things. Hope ya'll like it. I stayed up till 3 am finishing this, soo....i dont nevermind. hides in a corner stop staring at me.... starts twitching at random intervals  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own it...if I did I would be rich and not living off paper. chews paper  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Snape leaned over the cauldron, his greasy hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, as to keep it out of the potion. His slender hands cut up the roots, throwing them in after a few minutes. He growled in annoyence as the bell rang, and his students started filling into the classroom. He ignored them, concentrating on his task. He couldnt leave the potion, as it would make his work useless. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a simple white T-shirt, as it had gotten too hot to be wearing the stiffling black robes. It was definately something that did not happen often, but the strength of the potion sent the room into stiffling hotness. His concentration was at such a height that he did not notice that everyone had finished walking in the room. Finnaly, he finished, dropping the last ingredient easily into the cauldron. He sighed and stepped back, looking up, and saw all of the surprised looks on his students faces.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He said irratably. Then, seeing his robes sitting omniously on his chair, he swept over to them quickly and snatched them up, storming into his chambers. After changing he stormed back into the room. Hermione came running in, her robes fluttering behind her. Snape turned around, his glare focusing itself on the late student who just walked in.  
  
"Granger! 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention. Dont be late again."  
  
Hermione looked crushed, her gaze went downwards and she sighed.  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
Snape sneered and turned around, picking a peice of chalk up and started writing the ingredients for the potion they would be making that period, then walked over to his cauldron and evened out the liquid into small viles. Once he was done, he set to cleaning the large iron cauldron.  
  
Friday afternoon: 5:00  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk, his quick hands easily writing complex words onto the pristine paper in front of him. He lifted his head as Hermione entered his room again, her face downtrodden and her hands held timidly behind her back.  
  
"Proffesor."  
  
She nodded in greeting, keeping her eyes to the ground. He didnt look up at her, but instead continued to write as he spoke.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you will be cleaning the cauldrons, without magic. I suggest you be careful in that vicinity"  
  
He gestured to where Neville's bubbly pink potion sat, while all the rest were a smooth blue. Hermione nodded her head, looking nervous.  
  
"I....ummm...Yes sir"  
  
After an hour she picked up a rather disgusting cauldron, and, looking at it nervously, she decided to stand up and stretch, but as she did, she slipped and fell head first into the cauldron. Expecting to hit the hardness of iron, her body tensed up, curling itself into a ball. But the hardness never came, instead her body fell and fell and fell, she closed her eyes tight, every second expecting to feel her head smack on the bottom, but it never came. After what felt like forever, she finnaly hit something. But it wasnt hard, or cased with something sticky, it was soft and warm. She slowly and cautiously opened her eyes, and what she saw made her gasp in surprise.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
A/N: Bwa. ...bwaha! bwahahahahah! Cliff hanger! Well, please R&R! I'll have the next chappy up soon, and I plan on making this a very long Fanfic. decides to really really make one long And yes, that includes the chapters too. This one was...way....too short... even though all my other ones are gonna end up long...you know what...just ignore me...   
Wait...  
No!  
NO!  
STOP IGNORING ME!!!!!  
  
BakaNeko 


	2. WHAT year did you say it was?

A/N: Here's the next part folks! Arent you proud of me! Yes, I know you are! Anyway, read and enjoy!!!! Oh, and once again, this is based off an RPG with Monkeystarz. Give her credit and go read her fics!  
  
Corvus' Cry: Chapter two  
  
"Ouch! Get off!!!"  
  
Severus Snape had been on his way to his class, when suddenly, he had heard a loud squenching noise, and there you have it, a person appeared on top of him. He had been thrown to the ground, his books and papers scattered everywhere.  
  
"Where the bloody hell did you come from!"  
  
Hermione looked up, startled and confused. Wasn't she just falling into a cauldron?  
  
"W-w-what? Who are you? Where am I---" Hermione cut off, looking at him curiously. "Profesor? You look different for some reason..."  
  
"Profesor? What are you talking about?" He shook his head, pushing her off him and standing up, brushing the wrinkles out of his robes.  
  
"I--wait....aren't you....?"  
  
"My name is Severus...And to answer your earlier question, your at Hogwarts. Not like you could be anywhere else. Your wearing the robes aren't you?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she took in her situation. None of this was right! Snape wasn't a sixth year! He was her teacher! Her potions teacher! And he wasn't that young and that sexy and that--- whoa! Hermione stopped herself there, not liking where her mind was taking her. Severus Snape, hot? Maybe when hell freezed over. But, looking up at him, she couldn't help thinking that maybe it had. He was skinny, and remarkably tall, which was especially noticable from her spot on the floor, and his nose wasn't half as big, and his usually greasy hair was soft and little bits of it fell in tendrils down his face... She shook her head, willing her thoughts away. How could she even be thinking that? Her throat dry, she opened her mouth, then closed it, resembling a gaping fish. Seeing how he was staring at her oddly, she cleared her throat, opening her mouth again.  
  
"W-what year is it?"  
  
The odd look Snape had been giving her stayed marked on his features as he answered her, leaning down to start picking up his things.  
  
"October of 1979."  
  
Hermione fainted. Seeing as she was already on the ground, she suffered no danger of hurting herself in the fall, but there was still a small clunk as her head hit the floor. Snape went over to her, nudging her with his foot.  
  
"Hey....you ok?"  
  
He found how stupid this question was when he noticed that she was unconcious, and sighing, he finished picking up his things and, after putting his bag over his shoulder, he gently picked her up and made his way to the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione groaned as she stirred, waking up slowly. She put her arm over her eyes, blocking the light from getting to them, the brightness nearly blinding her.  
  
"Where am I?" She moaned out, her voice soft and tired sounding.  
  
"I thought we went through this already." Snape answered, he had been sitting next to her bed, a book open on his lap. He was just going to dump her at the Hospital Wing and leave, but he felt slightly responsible for what had happened, though why he didn't know. It wasnt like he knocked her out or anything.  
  
Hermione shot up, looking at Snape as if to see if he was really there.  
  
"NO!! I thought it was just a dream! I thought it was just a bad dream!"  
  
Snape looked at her, raising a thin eyebrow. "Are you loose in the head?" He watched her as she shut her eyes tightly, and then as she made a move, he guessed to get up, got tangled in the sheets and fell onto the floor with a thump. Snape just went back to reading his book after that, completely ignoring her prescence. He looked up briefly as Madam Pomfrey came bustleling into the room, walking over to Hermione. She gently, yet firmly, placed her back onto the bed.  
  
"M-Madame Pomfrey!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, dear. That's me. Now, just lie down, I don't want you fainting again."  
  
Hermione groaned, laying down as she instructed. "Is it 2000 yet?" She asked, her eyes closed.  
  
"It will be in 21 years. Now, tell me, is there something wrong? Or did you just faint from shock?"  
  
Hermione bolted upright, throwing the covers off her. "I need to see the headmaster!"  
  
"Now dear, " Pomfrey began.  
  
"Please!!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Well, it doesn't look like your going to stay here no matter what I tell you. Severus, would you take her to Dumbledore?"  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Dumbledore is still Headmaster in this time! Of course! Oh, Thank you Merlin!"  
  
Snape sent another odd glance at her, then closed his book and tucked it into his bag. "Follow me, then." He stood up, walking out of the door. Hermione, pouting and glaring at his back, followed. They walked in silence through the long, winding corridors, and had to back track once or twice because the stairs had moved on them, but they eventually got to Dumbledore's office, the large stone gargoyales standing there like vigilant watchdogs.  
  
"Chocolate Jellyfish." Snape said to the gargoyales, and stepped forward as they leaped out of the way, the wall dissapearing to reveal long, winding steps.  
  
"Chocolate Jellyfish?"  
  
"Yes....He's...unique in that way."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything after that, going in front of him and onto the staircase. She started to walk up them, then noticed that she was acsending the stairs alone. She sent a curious glance behind her at Snape, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'll stay here untill you get out."  
  
She nodded and continued on her way, pushing the large, wooden doors open. She saw Dumbledore sitting there, his gnarled hands folded on top of a small stack of papers. His white beard was only to the bottom of his neck, and his hair was just barely past his shoulders. He looked much younger, his face more suiting to the ageless, twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Ah. Ms Granger. Welcome to the year 1979."  
  
A/N: There it is folks! So how's it so far? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I luvers you all! peace! Bakaneko 


	3. Bit by a snake

A/N: whee! I'm so happy! I got reviews I got reviews! does the review dance Anyway, here's the next chappy. Oh, and answers to your review are gonna be at the bottom. . I promise to try and answer everybody! -Oh yeah, almost forgot. Give credit to Monkeystarz and go read her fics or I'll send my minions of death to eat your eyes. Yes, eyes. Can't read fanfics without eyes, can we? Nope, didn't think so. Now go read em!  
  
Corvus' Cry  
  
"Ah. Ms Granger. Welcome to the year 1979."  
  
Hermione started at Dumbledore, then recovered and stepped forward.  
  
"P-profesor! You knew I was coming?"  
  
Dumbledore simply smiled at her, a mischevious twinkle in his blue eyes. Hermione let a small smile creep onto her face. "Of course you know. Your Dumbledore."  
  
"I see I live a few more years then. Good. I'll be able to finish that book I've been hoping to get to."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh, but, as she did, she noticed how serious her situation really was. It sobered her up rather quickly. Wringing her hands together, she looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
"Proffesor, please, I need to get back! I would never see Harry...or Ron...or my parents! And...and I'll be missing so many classes, and..."  
  
"I'm afraid, Ms Granger," Dumbledore cut in, his voice comforting, yet filled with a certain amount of sadness, "That time travel is...not very well explored into in this time, you could say."  
  
Hermione's face fell, a look of pure horror on her face. "Y-you mean...you mean that I cant get back!? That I'm stuck here?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so, for the moment at least. I shall definatly work on it, and try to get you back to your time as soon a possible."  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes, and she collapsed into one of the chairs. "No.....I want to go home....I want to go home!!!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes saddened. "Ms Granger...I apologize that you are not happy here, but dont you think it would be easier for you if you think of what is good of being here, than complaining about what is bad?" His words were calming and self-assuring, and Hermione sniffled, wiping off some tears from her cheeks.  
  
"W-well I guess...there's more book in the library now...one's that havn't gotten destroyed...and...Voldemort won't be at power...oh wait...yes he is...Its before he falls, isn't it?"  
  
"Falls? That's always good to know."  
  
A hand shot to Hermione's mouth. "I probably shouldn't have said that...No changing the past, right?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It would be best, if you didn't mention anything, yes."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, and nodded.  
  
"Now, I will be setting you up with classes, for the time you are here, you are a seventh year, no?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Are you taking any extra classes?"  
  
"Loads of them...that won't be a problem, will it? I'll still be able to take them, won't I? Oh, that'd be horrible if I couldn't! The credits were going to go for my graduation and-"  
  
"We'll do the best we can, Ms Granger."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, trying her best to quench the anxiety inside of her.  
  
"I have to inform you though, that we are very full this year...and nearly all the houses are packed to the brim with students. I will have to place you in the Slytherin common room. I'm afraid it is all we have available at the moment."  
  
Hermione's face went blank. Slytherin? SLYTHERIN!?!?! No way...I can't do this! I want to go home. Please just let me wake up. Please just let me wake up and let this all be a bad dream. Please. She shut her eyes tight. Alright. When I open my eyes. When I open my eyes I'll be in 2000. Her eyes slowly opened. And she was confronted with the sight of the young Dumbledor.  
  
"No....." Tears started falling again.  
  
"Can I have Severus take you to the common room, Ms Granger. I will start researching on getting you home."  
  
She nodded, getting up and walking numbly over to the door. She whispered a soft "goodbye" to Dumbledore, then shut the door behind her. Reaching the landing, she saw Snape, leaning there against the wall, waiting for her as he said he would. She tapped him on the shoulder, and if he was surprised or curious about the tears staining her face, he didn't say anything.  
  
"Could you show me to the Slythering common rooms Pro- Severus?"  
  
"Sure. Follow me."  
  
Hermione tagged behind him, her head lowered and her eyes fixed on the ground. Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls, and she thanked Snape mentaly for the silence. She didn't feel like talking. She had stuff to think about. She didn't sulk much...but she felt she had a reason to. Of all the houses...Why Slytherin? She looked up as she heard Snape's low voice mutter the password and thanked him, then slowly walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitaries. She slunk into the bed, allowing herself to fall asleep, the darkness a welcome change to the thoughts that baraged her head.  
  
present time  
  
Severus Snape shot up from his place on the bed. Was that dream just.... He shook his head. There was no way that was real. But he would never have a dream like that...he never dreamed about his students. And even if he did, he wouldn't be dreaming about meeting them as teenagers... Anyway...why would he be dreaming about a student who had been gone for three weeks... Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he got up, quickly pulling his robes on, and made his way out of his chambers. He had to speak with Dumbledore.  
  
Weeeheee!!!!! Weeeeeeeheeeeeee!!!!!! Anyway....REVIEW!!! I'll be your best friend if you do! ((or at least pretend to be...)) Thank you everybudy who's reading!  
  
Eaterofdeath: ((hey! Eater of death! But- but- but- I'M death! points to self Shinigami=death...more like god of death but...how dare you eat me!?!?!)) Yes! I made a big deal about Mr. Deatheater Snape Expect a few chapters on it!   
  
Agent Pandora Black: Thanks! I promise to update somewhat regularly! (( regularly for me being whenever I feel un-lazy enough to actually get on my computer and type )) And I'm glad that I wrote sumin you like! Hope my other chapters keep you with me!   
  
CitizenNancy: Thankies for the review! I'll write again soon! Hope Ya'll like it!  
  
BakaNeko  
  
Monkeystarz Review Replys: ((I'm gonna be lettin her talk to ya guys also, since she was a major credit in writing this, as I'm sure I've said enough and if I say it again your gonna bite my head off, but thats Ok!!!))   
  
Eaterofdeath: Yup! infact we are! well she is,,, but im sure she'll ask my consent on the subject anyhows... eyes narrow to bakaneko/shinigami at least she better.. cheery smile eat her all you want btw! just as long as i can still bite her when she agitates me ;, thanks for the review!  
  
Agent Pandora Black:: OHHHHHH i loooooooooooooooooooooooove time travel fics! Especially w/ hermione as well! ; i've read almost ALL of them! I suggest you look at my favorites and sort through them there or at my Favorite Authors Silinde is really good and she has a great time travel fic! Oh AND i suggest ( if your interested in writing a Time travel fic) that you check out me and BakaNeko's website its on our fanfic profile! (( heh heh.. petty website advertisement... o.o;)) Thanks for the review!  
  
CitizenNancy: You really think so? good stuff huh? just wait till you read further on....... evil grin i shall not disclose any more information then this " Pillow." evil evil evil evil evil grin  
  
MUWAHAH ............. Muwah!.... BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Ha!.. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHA...... HAS! ( yes... "HAS!" if you have a problem w/ my laugh please reviwe the nxt chapters saying how my laugh is annoying )) Thanks for the review   
  
BakaNeko/Shinigami: Pillow? PILLOW!?!?! YOU CAN'T TELL THEM ABOUT THE PILLOW!!!! BAD MONKEY BAD!!!! slaps your hand Go sit in time out!  
  
Monkeystarz: ......... Wll tuff dung beetle wittle death dude! sticks tounge out and dont hit me... or ill send my banana twins after you! sweet smile and hug " i looove you toooooo BakaNeko/Shinigami! well.... oh yes.. i was going on about the pillow.. and the laugh and the... wat am i forgetting... oh yes... peace and love from the monkey! huggles buhbi now! Buhbi! sweet obnoxious barbie voice " goodbye! See you later! buhbi now! Goodbye... please throw all trash in the near by trash disposer-things! buh bi! have a knive evening!  
  
BakaNeko/Shinigami: Waaaaaaay too much disney, monkey, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much disney........ glare glare glare glare glare  



	4. Snuffles

A/N: Ok, I know that I've said about a million times by now praise to Monkeystarz and all that, but scratch that for this chapter. She had nothing to do with it. It wasn't in the RPG. All from my mind. I was in D.C all week, away from my computer, and had no way of writing. Well, I just now was able to get onto my Aunt's computer, and here is the chapter that I spent almost all my waking hours ((that I wasn't using to LITERALLY walk all over D.C)) writing on crummy notebook paper. But, now that I got into it, I would like to say that I walked all day Monday, from 9 to 5, going into millions of museums and such. And then, on Tuesday, we did it again, with all the museums and everything. We finished looking at all the museums on Tuesday. Then yesterday, we went to two HUGE art museums, and then up to Mt. Vernon (George Washington's house) Which is HUGE!! And then today, we got an exclusive tour to the White House, even though it is closed for tours because of all the tourism attacks, and that took a while, but it wasn't very interesting. But it was fun getting picked up for it, because my uncle, who is in the Secret Service, picked us up. We rode in the Secret Service car to the White House, and got dropped off at the side door. ((it was the only place people were allowed to enter from)) At first they wouldn't let us in and they got all freaked out, asking how we got there, because my uncle had already gone back to his car. We told them, and the security chief dude at the door went and yelled at him! I felt sorta bad, but he was pretty high up and has been working with them for like, 32 years now, so they couldn't get him in really bad trouble. But it was really fun watching him stand in attention like that. . Anyway, enough about my boring life, Here's the fic!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Hermione sat on the lush black covers, staring into the darkness. None of this was happening...it wasn't real. She closed her eyes, scrunching them together until her head pounded with the intensity. After a few minutes she opened them, expecting to be greeted by the pristine white of the hospital wind. But no...dark black ceiling...  
"Mione..." She chided herself, "You've gotta stop doing this...you just....just get your hopes up that this will all just go away..."  
  
She sniffled, pulling back the dark green curtains from her bed and lowering her feet to the floor, flinching as they got used to the cold stone.  
  
The common room was dark, not even the light of the moon could reach it's gentle fingers through the windows, as there were none. She figured even if there were windows, all one would see out of it would be dirt and rocks. Shivering in the cold, she ran back to her room, grabbing her plain, black cloak from the trunk that had been put there for her use and then bounded down the stairs once again. Pulling the cloak tightly around her, she made her way quietly out of the common room, closing the portrait gently so as not to wake him. The grumpy old man stirred slightly, and then went back to its gently snoring. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding, as a silently as she could, walked down the hall, feet pattering lightly on the floor.  
  
She was walking around aimlessly, dragging her hands along the stone walls as she walked. She smiled sweetly at the portraits that were awake, and talked with them for a little while if she figured them good company. It was during one of these conversations that she noticed that many of the pictures had changed since her time, this one particular fellow- a very thin, wiry, man with the features of a skeleton- she had never seen before. She bid him goodbye, and continued down the corridor.  
  
It had been about an our now that she had been walking, and just as she was turning a corner into a new corridor, her foot snagged on something, and she tumbled forward. She could feel a light cloth cover her, and a gasp followed by a string of curses fell on her ears. She spun around, hand clutching the cloak that her mind numbly supplied to her as an invisibility cloak.  
  
She was looking at Harry.  
  
She blinked several times, staring at him. Then her gaze fell on the person next to him, the one who had been cursing. She was expecting a shock of red hair and bright green eyes, but instead she was looking at a boy with black, shoulder length hair and the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen. Except for on one person. Tears started flowing from her eyes, and she gripped the cloak tightly in her numb hands.  
  
"S-Sirius..."  
  
She had spoken in a soft whisper, but the pain, the disbelief in that one word, sent every thing into silence. He looked at her, taking in the tears, the hurt and pain in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah...what do you want?"  
  
Harry stayed silent. No, not Harry, it couldn't be...it had to be James. A quick glance at his light brown eyes and glasses-less face confirmed this. But when she looked back at Sirius, she couldn't help it anymore. They, her, Harry, and Ron, had always been so close to Sirius. But then...after her fifth year...he was gone...And, seeing him there, standing so casually, seeing him once again living and breathing...Seeing him standing there, right there, right in front of her eyes...  
  
Her tears were no longer tears, but sobs, ones that shook her whole body and sent her curled up to the floor, holding her hands in front of her face and rocking back and forth in a rhythm, as if it soothed her to do so. Her throat started to hurt, and she clenched her arms around her legs, bringing them close to her.  
  
"H-hey! You ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" James was kneeling next to her, fruitlessly trying to calm her down. Sirius just stood there, bewildered as to why she had broken out like that after saying his name. Had he done something? Hermione shook her head vigorously at James' questioning, finally calming herself, hiccupping and wiping her face with her sleeve.  
  
"I-I'm....I'm so sorry!" She broke out, standing and running as fast as she could the other way, the shimmery invisibility cloak falling as if in slow motion from her hands.  
  
"Hey! Wait!"  
  
She ignored the voice and kept running, not even knowing where she was going. She heard footsteps behind her and she tried to speed up, her cloak slowing her down as it trailed behind her, making her steps slow. She kept running, wanting with all her heart to get away from those two, those two that just by seeing them made her heart want to break inside. She almost screamed when a large, warm, hand enveloped her wrist and spun her around, the momentum from her run smashing her into the person's chest. He was breathing hard, and she could hear his heartbeat as they stood there, both gasping until they recovered their breath.  
  
"W-what...was that about?" The person asked, pausing in parts of the sentence as his labored breathing took over his ability to speak. Hermione pushed away from him, trying once again to run, but his grip tightened around her wrist.  
  
"Why do you keep trying to run!?" He all but yelled out, exasperated at how she was acting. She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying, he checks stained from tears.  
  
"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, SIRIUS, OK?!?!" She yelled, wrenching her wrist free and biting down a yelp as she felt pain surge through her arm. She stood there for a few seconds, looking at him, then turned, once again fleeing down the hall, leaving a bewildered Sirius standing dumbly in the hall, his right arm stretched out where he had been holding her.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Hermione ran up the long, winding steps to the Astronomy tower. She collapsed once she reached the top, clutching her aching hand and letting the cool, October air caress her burning skin, which was heated from the run. She was crying. She would be amazed if she ever stopped doing that these days. She usually didn't cry, after all she had been through with Ron and Harry...Things like this usually didn't make her cry anymore. But maybe that was it. She didn't have them here with her, she didn't have anybody to hold her up, she was all alone. Was she really that weak? That she couldn't be brave unless there was somebody else there to be brave with her? She guessed so. This proved it.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
She looked up at the soft voice, her eyes falling on Severus Snape, who, by the looks of it, had been there for quite a while. He had books and parchments spread around him, and a thin, black blanket covered his legs from his sitting position leaning against the tower wall. Great. Another PERFECT thing for her already PERFECT day. Could things get ANY better?  
  
Wanting only to be alone, she tried to stand, only for her wobbly legs to fail her, and she thunked back on the ground. She whimpered as this action jolted a shock of pain through her arm.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, not answering as he set down the some book he was holding and walked over to her.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
He reached out a tentative hand to her when a soft growl came from behind them, and he snatched his hand back in surprise as a large, black, dog came into view.  
  
"Where did you come from, you stupid mutt?!"  
  
Looking up, Hermione knew immediately who the dog was. She had seen him enough like that to know. She reached a hand out and patted his fur, eyes shining with tears.  
  
"S-Snuffles..."  
  
The dog padded up to her, confusion in its big, black, eyes. It nudged her hurt hand gently, licking it in apology. She bit back a sob, then threw out her hands, enveloping the dog in a hug. "I-It's Ok...it was...my fault...I..."  
  
She buried her head in his fur, and he tried his best to comfort her, even though he didn't exactly know who she was. After a few moments, she pulled back, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry...please...just go..."  
  
The dog growled, shaking its head and looking pointedly at Snape. This made him step back a little bit, wondering what the dog was growling at him for.  
  
"He's fine...just go..."  
  
The dog growled again, then, after a few minutes of hesitation, padded lightly down the steps. Snape stood silent through the entire exchange, and when the dog went away, he kneeled down next to Hermione.  
  
"What was that, your pet?"  
  
She shook her head. "No...just...an old friend..."  
  
He nodded as he helped her up. "I'm going to take you back to the dorms, ok?  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Picking up his books, they both made their way back to the dungeons, the stars shining mischievously against the stone castle behind them.  
  
--------------------------  
  
After changing back to his human form, Sirius made his way back to where James was, wondering over and over again about what had just happened. Why had she reacted like that? How did she know him? He had never seen her in Hogwarts before, and that was unusual. Usually all the students had at least SEEN all the students in Hogwarts, I mean, they had been there for a great deal of their lives. And she was definitely no first year. And what was it that she had called him when he was a dog? She difinately knew it was him...  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
He looked up, seeing James standing against the wall with the invisibility cloak draped over his arm, resulting in it not being there. He hadn't even noticed he was this close. If he hadn't had said anything, he would have kept on walking. He hook his head, not answering James. Shrugging, James started down the hallway, Sirius trailing silently behind.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot?"  
  
"I know...what I want you to call me....when I'm a dog..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Snuffles."  
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: Woohoo! I'm done! I'm happy I got to sorta make up a way that Sirius got his doggy name! Well, read and review please! I love reviews! Their my friend! Along with my minions of darkness and the invisible purple monkeys. review review review! Or I'll have to eat you! And then...the pigs would....eat...you...But then they would have to eat me...nah, nevermind. I'll just make the pigs eat you. I'd rather not go into cannibalism. 


	5. Payback

A/N: I was hit by a plot bunnie after getting an e-mail from a watcher to update this story. Clings: Shankyuuu! Hope ya like this chappy.

**/Edit, July 3/ The lines were being fruity and not showing up, so now they're there. (somewhat...o.o now they're circles...) Hopefully this makes it a bit easier to read. /End Edit/**

O.O.O.O.O.O

Hermione stared into Snape's eyes challengly, gripping her school bag. She had just been in the library, and on her way back, she saw snape limping into the common rooms. Walking quickly, she caught up with him before he was able to climb the staircase. His robes where wrinkled, and seemed a little grayer than they had been when she had last seen him.

"You going to tell me what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell." He wasn't looking her in the eyes when he said that, head lowered.

"Bull. Severus, What happened?"

At this, he glared up at her defensively. "I told you it was nothing!" He turned, walking towards the steps again. As he walked away, something clicked in her head.

"It was your...'lord', Wasn't it?" Hermione prayed she wasn't wrong, that she hadn't gotten the wrong time era here. From what she had been told by the small bits of conversation she heard in Grimmauld place, Snape was already working with Voldemort.

She felt a burst of success when he spun around, eyes wide.

"What the hell do you think you're on, Granger!"

"What is it with Slytherins and using my last name when they're angry?" She walked over to him calmly, dropping her bag on the sofa on her way over to him. He tensed as she got close, taking a small, hesitant step back.

"I'm serious! Why the bloody hell did you say that!" She was right in front of him now, and before he could react, she reached out and pushed back his sleeve. She could see the muscles bunching as he pulled in a quick breath and started to pull away from her. She kept her grip, looking straight at the mark on his arm. The skin around it was raw, looking almost swollen. Carefully, she traced the outline of the mark with her fingertips, the skin around the mark hot as coals under her fingers.

"It must hurt..."

He gulped, just staring at her, not understanding her reaction.

"Severus...No matter what...People will always appreciate this sacrifice that you have made for them."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes. You're not truly working for Voldemort..." She felt him jump as she whispered the dark lord's name. She looked up at him, seeing the surprise in his eyes.

"How do you...Know?"

She went back to looking at his arm, tentively putting a finger over the snake's mouth.

"I told you I wasn't crazy when i found you...Severus, I am not from this time." She shouldn't have been telling him this. She shouldn't let anyone but Dumbledor know that she was indeed from the future.

"So...What you said in Madame Pomfrey's office..."

"All true." She pulled his sleeve back down, letting go of his arm. "Use a kimargi potion. It'll ease the effects of what he's done to you."

"_**Thats what you always used when you came back from the meetings in Grimmauld Place..."**_

She turned around then, gathering her things and walking to her own dormitory.

"Hermione..." She stopped with one foot up the stairs, looking across the room at Snape.

"You know all this...We'll still be figthing in twenty years...won't we? I'll still be...doing this..."

A small, sad smile crossed her lips, and she felt small prickles of tears gather in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I'm not supposed to say anything of the future."

He nodded, and turned without emotion to limp up the rest of the stairs. Watching him in such pain was painfull to herself as well, and she had to run up the rest of the stairs so he wouldn't see how much it affected her.

O.O.O.O.O.O

"C'mon, snivelus! You can do better than that!" James sneered as he watched severus try to peel himself from the spot of the hallway he was currently...stuck...on. It was a spell smiliar to a fly trap. The bricks on the ground had turned yellow, and anyone who stepped on it would be trapped like a fly. Snape would have originally just pulled his feet out of his shoes and stalked away, but the bottom of his robes had also attached themselves to the ground, leaving him grounded. His hand tightened around his wand as Peter's kneasly laugh met his ear. He was almost shaking in anger as Sirius started talking to a girl that was nearby, everyone in the hallway joining in the mirth of his 'capture'. And that infuriating Remus leaning aganist the wall, a book propped open on his hand and ignoring everything around him.

"You incredible bastards!" Snape lifted his head at that, and met the eyes of Hermione Granger. He tried to tell her with his look to get out of there. Having her defend him would only make it worse, he knew from experience. His mind drifted to the small first year that had gotten joked and sneered out of the hall last time she tired to help. Never talked to him again after that.

James turned around. "I do hope your talking to Snivelus, there." He had a cocky smile on his face, and it infuriated Hermione. Harry had told her of the view he had seen in snape's pensieve, but seeing it in person was so much worse.

"Of course I'm not! If you don't let him go right now-!"

"Just ignore her, James. She can't do anything." Sirius let his gaze drift to her and started a little bit. It was the girl that they had seen the other night.

"Oh really? Can't I?" Hermione had never felt so angry. She stalked forward, her hand discreetly pulling her wand from her robes. She saw Snape shake his head slightly, and pointedly ignored him. With a flick of her wrist, the yellow that was under Snape's feet dissapeared, and she turned to the four responsible.

"Now shall I do the same to you, or do you think you deserve a bit harsher a punishment?" She gritted through her teeth, glaring at all of them.

James' eyes went wide. "The bloody hell...The counter spell for that is way too advanced for you to do it! Thats something that only the teachers should be able to do! Not even we can do that!"

That made her anger soar. "Oh? So you were planning on making Severus stand here all day until a teacher managed to stroll by and let him go!"

The hallway was silent, watching the pair. Hermione's wand raised to point at them. "In that case." Before they had to chance to react and pull out their wands, they had the sticky substance under them as well.

Snape couldn't hide the snicker from everyone, and he had to turn away from the sight to keep a straight face. Not only were they stuck..But their robes seemed to have...dissapeared.

"Rubber ducks, Potter? Didn't know you were so...childish." Hermione smirked, and spun around on her heel.

"Lets go, Severus. We'll be late for potions."

He followed her silently, looking up as he past sirius, smirking slightly. He felt a small amount of pride as he was able to walk away and leave them the ones in trouble for once.

"You shouldn't have done that..."

"Would you rather me have left you there?"

Snape shifted the bag in his arms to his other shoulder. "Not particularly, but now they're going to mess with you, too."

She rolled her eyes. "Those idiots can't do anything to me."

"Thats what I thought, at first."

"Well, they don't deserve to act that way! Its idiotic and stupid, and rude, and I won't deal with it! Dear Merlin, they act as if they rule everything." She went silent for a moment, and then it hit her just what she did. She stopped, staring ahead of her. Snape stopped as well, turning to her.

"Hermione?"

"I just...Did the same thing that they did..."

"...You just now realized this?"

"Well..." She blinked. "I never would have done that before..."

"You ARE in Slytherin, you know."

She glared at him for a moment. "I am NOT from Slytherin!"

Snape looked at her oddly, and she sighed. "I'm origianally from Gryffindor... But there was no space in any of the other houses, so Dumbledore put me into Slytherin for while I'm here..."

"You're a Gryffindor?"

"Don't look at me like that, Severus. It doesn't change who I am."

"I know that...But Gryffindor?"

She rolled her eyes again, walking forward. "Yes, Severus, Gryffindor."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"My memories are changing. I figure it has something to do with Ms Granger."

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at the man in front of him. "You look like you havn't slept in days, Severus."

"My past is changing every minute! I'm remembering feelings I never had, and things that never happened!"

"Actually, They did happen. They're happening right now."

Snape slammed his hands down on the headmaster's desk, irritated at his calmness.

"We need to get her back, professor! We know what time era she's in, why are we doing nothing?"

"Calm down, Severus. In anger, we can do nothing."

"Damn your sayings, old man! I want her out of my past NOW!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Voot Voot! All done! Pwease leave a review!


	6. Visitor

Ok, yes, I have become very happy with this story I wuv you all!

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it! Thankies to: DevilsDawter369, sappjody, Krirobe, tallgiraffe32, Angel, Free2style1026, The one who emailed, and zpheonix.**

Ah...and as a sorry for this being so short...bows I'll send you all cookies! and the next one will be longer! Promise!**  
**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Wrong. For Merlins sake, Severus, these are basic things!"

"Oh shut up! I'm not good at these things!"

"Obviously."

He glowered at her, dark hair falling into his eyes. Her sigh of exasperation only bugged him more.

"Alright, Alright." She sighed again. "Just try it again."

"I don't want to."

She rolled her eyes at his stubborn refusal, looking at him with her arms crossed.

"You, Severus Snape, are acting like a two year old."

"I resent that."

"At the moment, you're resembling that. Now stop being stupid and just do it!"

Hermione nearly flinched as he snapped his wand up from the table, muttering the spell. The light in front of him flickered slightly, then the candlestick grew in size, and feathers started to sprout on the gold handle. It stopped its transformation, however, just as the wicker of the candle changed to a thick, golden beak.

"I told you I couldn't do it!" He spouted angrily, throwing his want down next to the squacking candlestick.

"Oh, stop acting like such a child." She flicked her wand, changing it back to normal. "Just swoosh your wand more, twist your wrist more to the right..." A small smile graced her lips. "Foolish wand waving is -very- important in this lesson."

He glared over at her. "Now why do I get the idea that you're sharing a little private joke with yourself."

She allowed a her smile to turn smug. "You'll get it...Eventually."

"I'm not doing it again."

"Severus, As much as I am enjoying your humiliation here, you need to get this right if you have any hope of passing the exam."

"Its just one bloody spell, Hermione!"

"And since when did you not expect perfection of everything? I'm amazed you're not the one -forcing- me to help you here!"

He looked at her for a few moments, then snatched up his wand once more. "You said to the right, did you not?"

"Thats the Severus I know. And yes. To the right."

About half an hour later, Hermione had a red and gold parrot sitting on her shoulder, nibbling happily on her hair.

"You see! I told you you could do it."

"Stop treating me like a child."

"If you act like one, professor, what else am I to treat you like?"

"...Professor?"

Her words died in her throat, and her stomach clenched. She was sure the panic was well written into her face.

"I-I- Oh, bugger!" She burried her head into her hands, shoulders hunched.

"Professor, Hermione?"

"I have to go." She stood hurridly, gathering together her things. The old, wrinkly librarian tsked when the door slammed behind her, muttering something about it being a -library-.

Hermione ran into the dormitories, burrying her head her pillow, the parrot pecking at her angrily for thumping down so suddenly.

"I can't believe I just did that! I'm so screwed! That was important! That was- that was- I wasn't supposed to say that!"

She jumped at the knock on her door. "Oh...Go away!"

"Nice try. Open the door or I'll open it."

"Go away..." She repeated.

The door swung open, and from her spot on the bed, he looked almost exactly as he did that first day of potions, when he came swooping into the classroom with robes billowing behind him.

"Did you truly think that I would let you get away that easily?" He moved to stand next to her bed, and she shut her eyes, turning away.

"Alright, alright." He sat next to her, putting a hand on her back. "I won't think about it, alright? You never said it. "

"It doesn't make a difference, Severus! As long as you know, it can change things..." She sobbed into her pillow. "I can't believe I did this..."

Snape's eyebrow twitched and he pushed her over so that she was looking at him. Her eyes moved away, and he rolled his eyes.

"Granger, I do not care what my future will be..." He put his palm on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Right now...All that matters is my present."

"Severus..."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"That had to be the most revoltingly sweet thing that anyone has ever said to me...Do you mind if I puke?"

He laughed, and his sides even seemed to hurt from his laughter. "And you're sure that you weren't sorted into Slytherin?"

"Oh shove it." She couldn't help a smile as she smacked his hand away and sat up. "But you know..."

"Ms Granger?"

She looked to the door of her dormitory, to see a solemn looking Dumbledore standing there.

"Ah, Professor...Is there a problem?"

"I need you to come with me, Ms Granger...There seems to be a problem."

"Professor, if this is about what I said-"

"No, Ms Granger. You have... A visitor."

A small, red head poked itself into the room, brown eyes wide. "H-Hermione?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

BUM BUM BUUUUUM! XD oki moki! As always, you know the drill Review etc etc.


	7. Unrecorded

Yaaay! Finally got time to get together the next one

**Pistol: Happy jumping, now sorry, sorry, I do rather love making cliffhangers. **

**Monkeystarz:gasp: how darest thou suggest that? Well, read along, then, read along.**

**Krirobe: Now now! Don't go makin' hints of whats on my mind:tsk tsk tsk:**

**Thanks also to: Ensnared, Midnight, singmenething91, acdecnerd, ayame ito, eva, vi riddle, free2style1026, and Angel.**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Ron!" Hermione jumped from her place on her bed, immediately crushing her 'visitor' in a hug. "Oh my god! What are you doing here? How did you-"

Ron quickly disentangled himself with Hermione, face bright red.

"Well y'see, Harry said not to, but I really wanted to see if it would work, and I was pretty sure I knew where you had gone...Y'see we heard that git talking with Dumbledore 'bout his memories changing and all, and where could you be but here!"

Hermione looked at him a few moments, then took a deep breath. "Are you telling me, Ronald...That you came back after me...And even Harry, Harry, Ron! Harry had the sense to tell you not to? I mean, if something had gone wrong if- Ron? Whats wrong?" She turned around, following Ron's gaze. His face had turned cold, and he was glaring heatedly over her shoulder.

/Of course.../

"Not a word, Ronald." She said sternly, giving him a look that slightly resembled McGonnagal.

"And what is it that seems to have caught your attention so?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow at Ron.

"Its nothing, Severus, ignore him." She said, still giving him that look. "In fact, I think I need to go talk to Ron right about now." She grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the room into the corridor.

"Severus?" He asked incredously, "You're callling him 'Severus' now?"

"Oh, really, Ron! Get over yourself!" She glared at him, his attitude grating on her nerves in seconds. She vaugly wished he had not come to find her.

"Get over myself! Hermione, thats the greasy git in there! That asshole is more trouble than he's worth! Do you not-"

"Ron, _be quiet!"_ She whispered frantically, glaring at him. "Spouting things from the future here is disasterous!"

"Well, they'll just wipe his memory anyway!"

"I'd prefer for that not to happen, actually."

Hermione wipped around, facing Severus, who was leaning casually against the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, his look almost deadly. "Greasy Git, is it?"

"Severus...Listen, Its not what it sounds like..."

"Bloody hell it isn't."

"_Ron!" _

"Thats right! So don't you go near her, you filthy..."

SMACK

Both of them were staring at Hermione incrediously, eyes fixed on her tearful eyes, her outstretched hand. Ron was furious, his hand slowly lifting itself to his red cheek.

"Go back." She hissed. "And go alone, you bloody fool. I'm not returning...Not with you. " She spun around, speeding down the hallways.

"You!" Ron rounded on Snape, who simply stared at him. "This is your fault! You did something to her! You put her under some spell!" He strode over to him, grabbing the front of his robes. "You put her right!"

It was probably a good thing that Dumbledore chose that moment to stride out of the common room, as Snape's hand was twitching for his pocket.

"Mr. Weasley, if you would kindly follow me."

"But, Professor!"

"Come along now. I've gotten a new batch of extremely good lemon drop I think you would love to share with me."

Ron looked ready to protest, but his voice was drained from him as Dumbledore steered him down the corridor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Well, you seem to have gotten rather good at running into me while you're crying."

Hermione winced, standing slowly, her bottom aching from its redevous with the hard stone floor. Alright, a long, deserted corridor is -not- a good place to be with people you've publicaly humiliated...

"I-I'll just...leave you guys to it, then!" 'It' obviously being some sort of prank. The hallways at the moment represented what could only be called a styrofoam bubble bath.

She turned to flee from the hallway, but was caught by a sturdy hand on her upper arm. She bit her lip, looking up at Sirius. "I'm really not in the mood to curse all of you, so if you'd be so kind as to let me go, so I wouldn't have to?"

"Now now, no need to look worried." This one was from Peter, and just his voice made her lip curl in disgust. "We wouldn't curse a girl."

"What we are interested in, though..." Now James. "Is what spell that was that you used to get dear Snivellus out of our fly trap."

"That is absolutely none of your business." She said haughtily, trying to pull her arm away. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.

"We just want to know what it is. You don't even have to tell us how to do it."

"Why don't you figure it out yourself?"

"You think we haven't tried? Its damn near impossible to find! Not even Remus was able to find it, and he's read practically the entire library!"

Her eyes wandered to Remus, who was sitting against a wall, doing what else, but reading.

"Listen, I'm _really _not in the mood for this!" Her hand snaked into her robes, and was in seconds pointing straight at Sirius. "And I promise that if you don't let me go..."

His hands, though, were already off her and held out, showing his 'innocence'.

She spun around, about to leave.

"So who are you, really?"

She froze, turned to see Remus, who had put his book down, not looking straight at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"There is no 'Hermione' in the Hogwarts records. At all."

She raised her chin, turning again. "You must be mistaken." She practically ran from the corridor. Things were _not_ going well.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Doooo a little dance...make a liiiil luuuuuuuuurve...get down tonight...get down toni-- :freezes: oh...You're already here, then? Heh...Didn't notice, really.

right then...:points to purple box: Unless you wish to deal with more of my horrid singing and dancing...REVIEW!

Hm...I do believe this will be one of my longest stories yet. Already at chapter 7 and not even close to halfway. Well, I do hope some of you out there like long stories!


	8. Forty!

A/N: Woot for the next chapter! Aren't you happy with me?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He found her at the top of the Astronomy tower, chin resting on her knees and trails of tears leaking down her cheeks. He felt a slight remorse for her, but squashed it down, leaning on the wall in front of her. She still had not noticed him, and he stood a few moments before speaking. On the floor around her, and the wall in front of her were small burn marks, obviously curses she had thrown at the unsuspecting brick.

"Wouldn't I have burned better, Granger? What with all the grease?" He asked mockingly, lips turned into a sneer.

She was on her feet in instants, wiping the tears from her eyes. "S-severus... I didn't-"

"So how old am I, Granger? He looked at me as if I was digusting, I must be older."

"Ron's just an idiot...Please Seve-"

"How old!" He said sternly, glaring at her, eyes flaming in anger.

Her head hung, her cheeks a stinging red of embarrasment. "S-somewhere around... " She took a deep breath, seemingly bracing herself. "Somewhere around fourty... "

Her eyes had traveled up to his face hesitantly, and she was confused by the silent betrayal and anger lingering in his eyes. "Why do you care, though..." She turned her head away. "Its not like...it makes that much of a difference."

Next she knew, his fingers were under her chin, forcing her head up, his lips connecting to hers. Her breath caught in her throat, and she stared at him in disbelief as he pulled away.

"Thats why it matters, Granger." He spat out, then spun on his heel, slamming the door behind him as he left. Hermione sank to the ground, staring at the door, and tears stung the back of her eyes. She jumped to her feet, racing after him. He hadn't gotten very far. In fact, he had stopped right behind the door, leaning on the wall with his fingers at the bridge of his nose. Since she had started running, it took her to the seventh step before she realized she passed him, and skidded to a stop. Due to the misbalance stopping so suddenly gave her, she fell onto her bum on the stairs, wincing.

"ooow..." She moaned out, standing with a hand on her bruised bottom, slowly turning around to face Severus, who, despite his earlier anger, was smiling slightly at her clumsiness.

"Oh, shut up, you. That was your fault." She stuck her tongue out at him, walking back up the steps to face him. Her heart sank as his face went serious again, just looking at her with those dark eyes.

"Look...I'm sorry, Severus...I couldn't say anything! I wasn't supposed to... I wasn't expecting any of this to happen..."

"And the 'greasy git' comment?" He asked, and she winced at the lingering anger in his voice.

"Its what a lot of people say... S-since you're potions professor, your hair always seems sorta...greasy. So..."

"Do you call me that?"

She was quick to shake her head. "No! I always tell them to call you Sir...Or, Professor...Or something..."

She grew uncomfortable with his stern gaze on her, and making a split second decision, she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss once more. Her heart sank when he grabbed her arms, pushing her away almost roughly and staring at her in disbelief.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Her cheeks were red, but she kept her eyes on his challangly. "Generaly, its called a kiss."

"I'm your fourty-something year old professor, and you're 'just kissing me'?"

"You're not forty right now..." She informed him matter of factly. "That will take twenty six years."

He looked at her with an amused smirk. "And you're perfectly fine with snogging the man who's -going- to be your professor? "

"At the moment? I don't give a bloody rats ass." She huffed, glaring up at him.

"I do believe I'm turning you into a Slytherin, Hermione."

She laughed at this, glad that he had stopped glaring at her. "Well, I -am- sleeping in the house." She paused, a sudden realization hitting her. "Oh bugger..."

"What?"

"Ron...Do you think he'll be put in Slytherin as well? He'd have a fit!"

"If Dumbledore wants him to stay alive...He'll be smarter than to put him in the same common room as me."

Hermione smiled at him tenderly, entwining her fingers with his as she pulled him down the stairs.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oh was Hermione Granger going to get it when she got back to the present. She was going to get three months worth of detentions cleaning frog warts, beetle dung, and the dungeon floors, and then get expelled and sent back to that ratty little home of hers. Oh yes, she was in for it. Snape was _livid_, storming around his chambers and destroying everything he could get his long, pale, fingers on.

Hermione Granger was going to _pay._ Oh yes, no one messed with Severus Snape. Not in the past, and not now.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: uh oooooooooooooh! Bad Hermione, bad! XD

**singmenething: Shankiee! I luv getting your reviews You always write me some pretty cool stuff, its nice knowing what people liked about the chapter and what they didn't. **

**Pistol::nod nod: Indeed, Ronald is an idiot. I do believe he was born with quite a few important brain cells missing. How sad.**

**Angel::glomp: Glad ta hear it! **

**Darkmage6: oh, don't worry, don't worry. Ron's and Severus' encounters are far from over. :ebil laugh:**

**Glassdragon2: I have so much fun making Snape freak out about whats happening in his past SO very entertaining. **

**And I wanted to thank ALL of you out there reading for sticking with me! I'll update as soon as humanly possible, what with work, and school, and hopefully I can get into a weekly routine! . If I can schedule myself juuust right, I'll have a secure date for everyone to be expecting the next chapter. Oh yes, and hopefully the next one will be a tad bit lengthier...:hides from you all: Don't hurt me? **


	9. Ms Brown

OoOoOo Corvus' Cry oOoOoO

"_Could you pass me the Asphodel?"_

"_Sure thing, Honey."_

_She walked over to his potion stores, humming as she sorted through them to find the correct one. She gave a little cry of victory when had it in hand, going over to him cheerily, and pecked him on the lip as tax for her work before setting the ingredient next to him. _

_They talked companionably as he worked, her working on her latest astronomy reading, and him, as always, laboring over some foul smelling concoction. She had long since gotten used to the smells of his potions, and she simply sat there patting her enlarged stomach happily, basking in his presence._

"_She's going to be beautiful." She almost sang out, smiling at him._

"_As long as she doesn't look like me."_

"_How many times have I told you not to think like that? Your wonderful, and you know it. Since when did you Slytherins start getting self-conscious?"_

"_I'd like to remind you that I didn't ask for this."_

"_Oh, don't you dare start getting all snappy on me!" She huffed, swiveling her chair to look at her husband. "We may have been arranged, but I know just as much as you do that you love this. Don't go trying to deny it on me again!"_

_He simply stared at her with his dark eyes, seeming to be considering something, before turning back to his cauldron. He waited until she had turned around to give her a small smile. _

"_Maybe I do."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Lavender shot up in bed, the vision she had gotten in her dream scaring the living daylights out of her.

"What the hell!"

She shrieked loudly, feeling just a little bit better at the crashes of her surprised roommates as they jumped out of bed in fright.

"av, whats wrong!"

Lavender looked up at her best friend in the world, Parvati, and lunged forward, grabbing her into a hug.

"Oh, Parvati! It was horrible! Just horrible! I was so real!"

Parvati sighed, patting her friend's back sympathetically, sitting on the bed.

"Another vision, sweets? I guess thats what you get, having the most famous seer the wizarding world has ever seen for a mum."

"But...But, those are all about death, and world ending, and war, and murder, and normal stuff like that! This dream was _scary!_"

Parvati raised an eyebrow at her, then shook her head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"NO!"

Lavender felt bad as the shocked look came onto Parvati's face. No matter what, the two of them always shared their visions. Sure, they may have looked like complete idiots, but they really had the talent for divination.

"Well...Alright, then..." She was silent for a few minutes, but Lavender knew her friend too well to be able to keep her curiosity in. "Is it because its about me?"

"No, Pavi, its not...Its just..." Lavender shuddered. "You know, forget about it, really..."

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Winter break was drawing to an end, the students and their luggage back from their parents houses. Guys ran around with new broomsticks, girls flaunting golden jewelry.

For the first time in her life, Hermione could not be exempt. Around her neck lay a small, golden locket, hers and severus' initials craved onto the front in a dainty inscription. She wore it proudly outside of her shirt, nearly giggling at points when it would shine against a ray of sunlight filtering through the windows, or a stray candle flickering on it.

Presently, she was sitting on the dark leather couch in the common room, a book propped open on her knee and a dark green potion sitting on the table, waiting for Severus to return.She was whistling a little as well, looking down every few moments to admire the trinket around her neck. She looked up at a peck at the window, seeing Severus' dark brown owl sitting impatiently at the window. Smiling at him, she picked up a piece of toast that she had been munching on earlier, taking it to give him some as she took the note from him with thanks.

She went back to the sofa, intending to place the letter on the table next to the potion, but right as she let go of it, the envelope unfurled itself, opening to reveal a small, hologram like figure above the white paper. She tried to reach for it to shut it off, but her hand simply went straight through it. She stopped trying, though, the second the figure took shape, growing features and looks.

She looked exactly like Lavender. She flipped her soft hair off of her shoulder, looking out of the letter with hazel eyes.

_I missed you this winter, Severus. I understand that perhaps we both may be unwilling to go into this marriage, but you can't simply hide away from me the entire time. I was thinking of coming to visit you sometime soon, I really do miss my Hogwarts days. _

At this point she smiled, her face a beautiful glossy reflection.

_How are the ravenclaw's doing? Much better than Slytherin, I hope! Not to be rude, but you know I have to check up on my own house every once in a while!_

Her voice lifted in laughter, once again flipping her hair out of her way.

_Me and mother were talking about it, and we think that we should have our honeymoon in Hawaii! Wouldn't that be great, going all the way over there? I heard the beaches are fabulous! Oh yes! And I know what I want to name our child! I'm going to talk to a friend of ours, and he says that we will be able to change the genetics of our baby! Oh, I so want to make it a girl, Severus! Don't you love the name 'Lavender'? I've always wanted to name my child that! _

_Well, I'm awaiting your answer! Stop avoiding and actually write your fiancée, will you? _

She winked, then, the envelope closing itself again, settling on the table.

Hermione stared at the envelope numbly, lifting her eyes when Severus ran into the room. He went over, sitting on the couch next to her, smiling.

"It wasn't so bad this time." He said, his good mood obviously because of this. "He wasn't there this time, it was just his right hand giving orders to all of us, so it didn't even take that long! And I...'Mione, are you ok?"

She stood, then, trying to blink away tears, setting her book under her arm.

"You might want to tell Ms Brown that self opening envelopes are not wise, as anyone can get the message not intended to them."

Snape was staring at her, a mixture of surprise and semi horror on his face. "'Mione, I-"

"And, even if you don't want it," She said harshly, "Cheating on your fiancée is crude and idiotic." She finished, stalking up the stairs.

"Hermione, wait!"

She turned around as he started to run up the stairs, her face blank as he promptly fell when they transfigured into a huge slide.

"Don't try and explain." She called down to him. "There's no excuse for it." She turned into her dormitory, going to her bed and puling her curtains closed. She cast a quick silencing charm, then fell to her pillow in tears.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Lavender!" Snape's voice echoed across the room, filled with anger. "Girl, get your head out of wherever you've stuck it and pay attention to your potion! Get your damn Asphodel!"

"Yes, Honey." Lavender drawled distractedly, spinning her quill in her hand, her head leaning in her hand.

The entire class went silent, staring at Lavender in shock. Snape, too, stared at her for a moment, before growling and lunging forward and grabbing the powdered asphodel to drop into her potion, narrowly avoiding exploding the entire classroom.

Lavender snapped her head up, her eyes widening in horror. "I- uh- I was just-"

"Detention!" Snape all but yelled. "And if you don't pay attention in my class, you will be out of it, Ms Brown!"

He stalked back to his desk, more distracted from what had just happened than he liked to admit. His mind was in jambles, memories mixing together, Hermione mixing with Lavender, Lavender mixing with with Cristina, her mother, and events he didn't even remember until now bursting through his head.

The moment he turned around and saw Lavender once again fazing out, he snapped, all his confusion and anger letting out on his poor class.

It was said that the students were talking about that day for the months to come.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

So, whats this about Lavender? And her mother! Guess you'll have to find out! Don't ya hate me?

Lots of weird stuff is about to start unraveling, are you guys ready for it?

Well, ya better be! 'Cause its coming whether you like it or not! (I just sincerely hope you do XD)

Thank you guys for all of your great reviews! I love getting them! (And for Monkeystarz, I love seeing just how many names you make up to write me on!)

Oh yes, as for where all this came from. I was on my way to Greenville with my parents, and we were on the topic of my latest chapter, as my dad had just read them. (yes, he reads my stories. Please, refrain from fainting)

Anyways, he came up with this idea, basic, just someone saying "Hi Honey" To Snape, of all people.

Well, the ideas came from there. Don't ask me how "Hi Honey" Turned into 'lavender dreaming of her and snape married with children' It just happened XD

Well, aduei! I have a bad habit of writing at the ungodly hours of the night, so I'll have to say goodbye for this time! I LOVE YOU ALL! Now go review me again! Don't make me get my whip!

No, no, just kidding I'm just happy ya'll read them, in the least.


	10. Abandoned and Alone

Hermione had never felt so alone in her entire life.

She had barely talked to anyone since the night that she had seen the letter from Cristina Brown. When she had first found herself caught in the past, the only connection with anyone she had made had been with Snape, and now that connection was gone. Hermione tried to tell herself it didn't bother her that much, that it was just a stupid crush. She fell into her studies more than she ever had, tending to stick to her dormitory and the library.

In fact, thats where she was now. Leaned over a heavy volume that smelled of dust and moth eggs, eyes squinted to try and decipher the tiny font that was printed on the yellowing pages. She had long since stopped reading, though, and let her mind wander off to the abrupt ending of the first 'relationship' she had had with a boy.

But could she even think of him as a boy? Every time she tired to imagine them together again, all she found was the sneering, cruel face of her Potions professor. She leaned back in her chair, staring gloomily at the table in front of her. When had she gotten to this point? Where she cared about him so deeply? It had only taken two months until he had given her the locket – the one that still hung around her neck. She had thought it was too soon then, and now that she thought back on it, it was very un-snape-like. A few nights of pondering it, and it hit her like a brick.

He had been trying to get away from marriage to Cristina. By confessing love and marriage by the end of his school, to another Slytherin – for that was what she was now – It would be enough to nullify the contract.

She had promised herself to stop thinking about it, but it seemed the only way to accomplish that was to work so hard that by the time she fell asleep, she was too tired for dreams. Too tired to see his dark eyes burning behind her eyelids. She had never thought love could be so consuming, and she damned it.

Forcing her thoughts away from the ones that so inevitably brought regret and anger to her eyes in the form of tears, she bent over the book again, her quill scratching insistently on her parchment. As concentrated on her work as she was, she didn't notice the form sit across from her. When it cleared its throat and her head shot up, she found herself wondering just how long he had been there.

Angry, cold eyes were staring at her, and it sent a shiver down her spine as she remembered a similar look on the face of Draco Malfoy the day he had spitefully informed her of just what he was going to do to get back at the 'golden three.' The day had ended with the two of them in the hospital wing.

"Yes, Ron?" She asked, carefully keeping her voice neutral.

"It wasn't worth it, was it?" His voice was cruel, and Hermione frowned as she looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Snape. He wasn't worth it." He smirked, and Hermione shook her head slightly at just how much he was reminding her of the vengeful Slytherin from their future. "He just got his good shag outta you and abandoned you. I tried to warn you. Wish you listened now, don't you?"

Hermione felt the anger rising in her like a volcano, her face flushing red. "You don't know what happened."

"Its pretty damn obvious, isn't it?"

"No, its not! And for your information, _Ronald_, I did not shag him!" She spat out, resisting the urge to hex the boy in front of her to next week. She sprung to her feet, the chair she was on scraping loudly backwards. "He was a friend to me, and he helped me out where other's were too busy looking down their noses to!" She slammed the book closed, lifting it into her arms, along with her paper and quill. "And he was a much better friend to me than you ever were!"

She knew she had gone too far from the red that was tinging his ears, and how he stood up, his height towering over her.

"You ungrateful wretch! I come back here to tell you that even though you were an idiot, I'd talk to you again, and you say that?"

Hermione let out a dry laugh. "Oh, yes, great one, because I want your permission to talk to you so much! I'm SO glad that you find me worthy, great god!" She gave him a mock half bow, stepping sideways to go past him, but he side-stepped as well, blocking her path.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

"I'll talk to you whatever way I want! Now move!"

He stayed where he was, glaring down at her. She didn't let her gaze break away from his, fire burning in her eyes.

"I can't believe I ever considered you a friend." She felt tears gathering in her eyes at the confession, but that was the only outward sign of her pain. She walked forward confidently then, shouldering him out of the way as she strode towards the entrance of the library.

She didn't hear any steps behind her, and she was glad for that. She didn't think she'd be able to make it much longer without cursing the boy she once called a best friend.

Her mind wandered back to all of their fights, every time they had avoided and glared at each other, and didn't remember ever feeling this empty inside.

She was outside now, standing in front of the lake. It was a chilly day, being mid-February, and the wind was blowing, sending her hair into spirals around her face. Droplets of water mingled with the tears on her face, the lake's spray cooling to her flushed cheeks.

She remembered all the times that Snape had tried to talk to her, all the times she had pushed him away, ignored him. She could have talked to him, could have just been his friend. But even being in the same classroom with him was painful, and so she had locked herself away. Now she didn't have anyone.

She had never really thought about how lucky she was to have the friends she had, always taking for granted that they would always be there for her, that she would always have them.

Now she didn't even have Ron, the boy she had crushed over for 4 long years, the one that she had thought would forever be inseparable from her. Him and Harry, she always imagined having them.

How long would it take for Ron to convince Harry not to talk to her, she wondered? In the end, Harry was always on Ron's side, and she couldn't see it being any different now. Would Ginny shun her as well? She was sure as soon as they got wind of just who she had been with, everyone would hate her.

She sat down against the rocks, fiddling with a small, smooth stone. Which would be better? Here, where it was as if she didn't even exist, where she was practically an exile from everyone? Or back in her own time, where everyone was sure to hate her? Even Snape...Especially Snape. Dread filled through her at that thought. He would be angry, she had most definitely become a memorable part of the past. What if her and Ron had already ruined everything in the future as it were?

Glaring down at the stone in her hands as if it was all its fault, she brought her arm back, hurling it into the dark waters. It didn't even make a noise into the silent night.

She let out a long suffering sigh, burying her head in her knees.

A crack of a stick brought her head flying upwards, her eyes scanning the dark. A few feet away, she saw a large, black dog. She stared at it for a few moments, and it sat down, just looking at her. A glance to the moon answered why he was there, and why Ron had been alone in the library, instead of hanging off of the Marauders like he had been doing. Looking back down at Sirius, she saw a long gash along his upper leg, and sighed once more.

There was a curious look in his eyes, and she was sure he didn't know she knew. Perhaps he was wondering why she had had such a reaction to him the first time she saw him in this form. One thing she was positive on, however, was that he was sure she didn't know it was him.

She turned back to the lake, staring at the ripples for a long time.

"I just wanted... For someone to be able to know me for me...y'know? Not use me because I'm the only available girl, or because it will get them out of doing something they don't want to... Just me." She whispered out into the night, knowing Sirius was listening. She let out a soft chuckle. "I guess its too hard to ask for. I get put into a house that I never belonged in...Tried to fit into a life I never should have been in..." She glanced over at him, finding he hadn't moved. "And now I'm sitting here talking to a dog." She uncurled herself from the rock, walking over. She knelt down next to him, her eyes on the cut on his leg. "Now what did you do there, huh?"

As she healed the wound, she found a strange filling sensation at treating him as a dog. Acting like she didn't know, just being able to pet him and have the company of someone, anyone, who couldn't contradict her. Had he been in his human form, he would have snubbed her, probably thrown a few threats and jeers. But here, all he could do was act like a normal, loving dog. If he acted any differently, he risked giving himself away, and she used that to her advantage.

Maybe it was pathetic, but as she let her hands run through the thick black fur, she found herself uncaring. Just this night. Just this once, she would let herself trick another for her comfort.

The idea was surprisingly depressing, and she reached out, hugging the animal in front of her.

"Who have I become?" She asked, her voice muffled by his fur. She was surprised to feel his chin against her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. The hug, the comfort, made her smile, and she reluctantly let go, wiping at her eyes.

"You know, I'd almost say that you understand me." She said softly, looking at him with glittering eyes. He just cocked his head, blinking. She laughed a little, patting his head.

"Thank you. I think I needed that."

She stood up then, brushing her skirt off and smoothing her hair down into a ponytail at the base of her neck to keep the wind's prying fingers from grabbing it again. She smiled down at the dog before her once more, ruffling the top of his head. "Try not to get hurt again, huh, Snuffles?"

She turned on her heel then, making her way back to the castle. It was far past curfew by now, and her body was tired and achy from crying.

* * *

Lavender shot up from bed for what seemed the thousandth time, covered in a cold sweat. She had become accustomed to the images she had constantly seen in her sleep, though no matter how used to them she was, it would never get any less disconcerting.

The visions were so real, so life-like, it was as if she were viewing memories, not some twisted prophecy induced scenes. She threw the covers off, silently making her way to the bathroom, leaning over the sink to stare at herself in the mirror. Her light brown eyes were dilated and cloudy from the shocked awakening she had had, as they usually were after a vision. There were dark bags under them, and she poked at them with a frown. As her hand went up to her face, she noticed it shaking, and yanked it down to her side immediately.

She usually didn't have more than one vision a month, not even that sometimes. So this was new to her, waking up every night.

The images were very disconcerting as well. The only thing she ever saw now was Snape. Snape taking her to a restaurant, Snape giving her a Christmas present, Snape sitting with her to keep her company, Snape holding a baby – their baby.

She was sure that she was in someone else's memory. A few times, the image Snape would speak her name, but it was always muddled. She could never hear him right when he said it. Sometimes, it sounded like gibberish, a mix between two different names. It would come out "Crimion" Or something like that, and his face would go confused, and that was usually when she would wake up.

Lavender shook her head, splashing water onto her face. There had to be an explanation. Professor Trelawny had been little help, and had brushed off Lavender's insistancy over them, telling her instead to concentrate on her tea leaves.

Making a split second decision, she grabbed her robes, and snuck out of the common room.

The dungeons were cold, and she pulled her robes a little bit tighter around her shoulders. She had been standing in front of Snape's door now for nearly half an hour. It was easy enough to get down there, easy enough to tell herself she was going to talk to him... Actually doing it, though, that was another story. Would he turn her away? Would he take off points? Taking a breath, she lifted her hand. It hovered in the air above the wood for a few minutes before she hid it in her sleeve again and resorted to staring at it once more.

It was another half hour before she pushed all her thoughts from her head, and shoved her hand forward, briskly knocking three times.

She wanted to run now. She could hear his footsteps getting closer to the door, and she felt like she was suddenly 2 feet tall when he swung open the door, glowering down at her angrily.

"G-good Evening, P-Professor Snape." She squeaked out, looking up at him with wide eyes.

She had every right to be nervous, she told herself. Since her slip up in his classroom, Snape had been less than civil towards everybody, but he seemed extra bitter towards her.

He didn't seem angry now, however, but more as if he was relieved, like this was something he was expecting and could finally relax now that it happened. Granted, he still looked very unhappy.

"Come in, Ms Brown." He said curtly, standing aside to give her access to his rooms.

She did as she was told, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room as he crossed by her and sank into a chair, looking at her expectantly. She noted the half empty bottle of fire-whiskey next to him, and the nearly drained shot glass that was on the handle of the armchair.

"I was...Well you see... I've been having these visions..." She started nervously, her voice hitching, which she cursed it for. "And I-I can't understand why I'm having them, but they include you and--" suddenly, everything just came out. It was easy now, once she had started, to just keep speaking. "And me. And I keep seeing these memories, like I've actually lived them, and its so wrong! Its as if I'm in another person's life, but I don't know why. I never have visions as often as I do since I started getting these ones and--"

"Ms Brown." His voice was smooth as silk as it interrupted her and she drowned off, looking at him again with wide eyes.

He looked frustrated. And confused, and tired. He looked...Human. For Lavender, who had never seen the man outside of class, when he was dark and snarky and mean, this was extremely new for her.

"I fear...It is time I explained a few things."

She blinked for a few minutes at the strained silence, wondering why Snape looked like he was so absolutely dreading what he was about to say. Curiosity bubbled in her as she took a step forward.

"So you know whats happening to me?"

"Not entirely..." His hand was on the bridge of his nose, massaging it as though he had a headache. "But I have a fairly good idea." He sighed, looking up at her, and he just looked so very -tired-.

"Ms Brown, you have been living in an orphanage, correct?"

Surprised by this sudden turn in the conversation, Lavender stuttered. "I-well... No, with a foster home, but how did--"

"Your Mother died when you were three."

Now she was just angry. Who was he to talk about her mother so casually. Her gaze turned angry. "I don't see how thats important. And if you could please refrain from talking about my mother, it would be much appreciated."

Snape was now up and pacing around the room, seeming as if he wasn't even listening to her, and she near about bristled with anger.

"I see I'm bothering you. I'll go." She said tersely, and turned to head for the door.

"Sit down, Ms Brown." His voice was agitated and sharp, and surprised by his sudden outburst, she plopped down into the chair he had just been occupying.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few minutes, the only sound his boots clicking on the floor.

"The year I graduated Hogwarts, your mother and I were arranged to be married." Snape wasn't looking at her now. He was standing next to his window, staring outside blankly. He didn't give her any time to ponder what he had just said, as he continued. "Cristina had you a year later, and was killed three years after in a death eater raid." There was pure bitterness in his voice then, and Lavender could only stare up at him unbelievingly.

"My memories of her as well, have become muddled, messed up." His hand raised to run through his hair, in what she would later learn to be a nervous gesture of his. "A fellow student of yours has been trapped in the past, and it seems my past self has become...intrigued by her. She is creating a kink in time. I would assume your visions are a result of the events of the past struggling against another force."

He turned around then, and resumed pacing. "It takes a great deal to change the events of the past, and right now, there is a struggle between two events, vying for the position of reality." He finished then, turning to the student he had never seen outside of class.

She had tears on her face, a betrayed, hurt look on her face. She couldn't believe it, couldn't look at the man in front of her any longer. She bowed her head, her breaths coming in ragged gasps, her hands clenched in her lap.

"Why...Didn't you tell me before...?"

"I have no desire to be a father, Ms Brown."

She looked up at him, lip shivering. "So just because you don't want it, you don't have to do it?"

His face, which had been so normal before, closed up. It was once again a wall, just like the bastard in class. He strode to his door, holding it open.

"I have told you what you needed. Get out."

She held in a sob as she ran from the room, wishing she could disregard what he had just told her. It couldn't be true. How could something like that have been true!

She ran the entire way to the Gryffindor common room, all the way up to her bed, where she collapsed into the sheets with abandon. By the time sleep captured her, her pillow was soaking with salty-wet tears.

* * *

A/N: Aww, depressing chapter, ne? Don't worry, Snape the Bastard won't be here long. He has his reasons, they're just not shown right now. Lavender's situation will be explained a little bit better soon, as well. I'm pondering going into flashbacks, perhaps delving a little bit deeper into the past thats _supposed_ to be there.

Ah yes, I was re-reading the first few chapters of this story, and it nearly made me laugh at how much my writing has changed! D:

I am sooo very unhappy with the first couple of chapters in this story, and I was thinking of editing them up a bit. It wouldn't change anything, and most likely not add anything either. Just re-written with better detail and everything. What do you guys think? I'll wait for some feedback on that idea until I do anything with it, so please leave your opinion on it. Thank you.

:D Please leave reviews, I live on them...Like air! Don't make me suffocate! Thats illegal!

Oh yes, by the way. I've updated my profile to show when the general date of when I update my stories is going to be. So if you're interested, its up there, and I'll work very hard to keep true to the dates there.


End file.
